User talk:Pinguinus
Hi, glad you took the initiative to contact me. Since you are new, your creations still have to be moderated by me if they fit the Wiki's standards due to that the quality could be lacking and it could be a mess if we allowed everyone right from the start to be given star-creating powers. I hope you understand that. Let me know if you're still interested in co-creating whole civilizations and whatnot with me, and soon an expanded member-base. InfiniteCreator 20:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) As long as you keep it fictional and detailed enough. But we'll see how things go for now. InfiniteCreator 21:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and rather not edit any of the important pages such as frontpage, and such. That is because you weren't right with the 'A world awaits...' caption. I appreciate it though, don't get me wrong, but we do not focus ourselves on a world, but on multiple universes. I will start on the major pages soon, i'm just setting up some things like the Wiki's logo. InfiniteCreator 21:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate your enthausiasm, but you'll have to work your way up the ladder. Once I think you're ready and think you fit in this co-operative project, i'll let you notice. But for now, you could do an amphibian or so. Along those lines, generally. InfiniteCreator 21:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that is what I want to see. Things that still need to be solved is ofcourse the location of such being. But we have nothing yet, i'll be working on that soon after I fixed the logo. InfiniteCreator 21:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Gotta tell you thought that something like Earth does not exist. This is a totally other universe, timeline, dimension and reality. But good job on the other things! I continue to shape the Wiki's layout. You are doing a great job. Although the exact locations still need to be designated to the creatures you've created. I'm giving you the oppertunity to create your own PLANET, to the extend of only naming it, and basic details like climates etc. So do that first. I'll let you know when i've moderated your planet with its basis details to put your creatures on before you can move onto deer-sized predators and whatnot. InfiniteCreator 11:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I like your work. You may now create deer-sized predators or whatever you mentioned to be put on Ishtar. I am going to work on the frontpage and universe now. InfiniteCreator 16:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That is up to you to decide. Nice uh? InfiniteCreator 19:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) If you mean by illustrate, adding the images of your critters, then why aren't you able to do so yourself? Just curious really. Oh and I changed the InfoBox template to suit the Wiki's layout more. InfiniteCreator 21:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I suck at drawing, and my 3D skills only take me to land and spacescaping, which i'll be using here soon. No, just try to find someone else's work as placeholders if there ain't a copyright on it. InfiniteCreator 21:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you should work on Ishtar more, since that'll show all other people of what is possible. I really got busy with the frontpage, as you have possibily have noticed already. The Sals article is splendid. I look forward to seeing Ishtar in a more detailed way. Make use of InfoBoxes as well if you can. When I get home from school I will try and begin with the Emenata universe. InfiniteCreator 08:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Geological wise i'd like to see more expansion, yes. Maybe a map and information about temperatures. You're doing fine. 12:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can't say it is pretty, but hey, it is something! Now I know how it looks more or less. Yes, add it. InfiniteCreator 15:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate that you'll let us know on your blog, but you must realise that I am only here for the Wiki itself, and perhaps a bit of quality control to ensure no crappy articles are being made. Most of it is your choice, I trust you, you've shown enough. InfiniteCreator 18:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC)